The present invention relates to the discovery of a new and distinct cultivar of southern highbush blueberry (Vaccinium corymbosum L. hybrid) plant, referred to as ‘Ventura’, also referred to as ‘FF-89’, as herein described and illustrated.
The new blueberry plant variety ‘Ventura’ was selected in Lowell, Oreg. in 2006. ‘Ventura’ is a commercial variety intended for the hand harvest fresh market. The variety is very vigorous, ripens early and produces a medium to large berry with excellent flavor. ‘Ventura’ has an estimated chilling requirement of approximately 300 to 500 hours.
Pedigree and History: The new blueberry plant originated from a cross made in 2000 of ‘FL96-24’ (pollen parent, unpatented) by ‘FL00-60’ (female parent, unpatented). The new blueberry plant variety ‘Ventura’ has been planted in replicated trials since 2007.
When compared to commercial variety ‘Springhigh’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 16,404), the new variety ‘Ventura’ ripens slightly sooner, is higher yielding, and has firmer fruit with lighter color.
When compared to commercial variety ‘Star’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,675), new variety ‘Ventura’ ripens approximately two weeks earlier, has higher yields, and lighter fruit color.
The new blueberry plant variety ‘Ventura’ has maintained its distinguishing characteristics throughout successive asexual propagations. The variety has been repeatedly asexually reproduced through softwood cuttings in Lowell, Oreg., and the clones are phenotypically identical to the original plant.